


Sólo otra historia de amor

by L_Dartz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Dartz/pseuds/L_Dartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La boda de Seto Kaiba tomó por sorpresa a casi todo el mundo, y fue por lo mismo una noticia que se esparció por el globo a gran velocidad, pues no era algo que nadie se esperaba que sucediera.</p><p>Pero, ¿quién es la ahora esposa de Seto Kaiba?</p><p>Kira Crawford, la menor de los tres hermanos Crawford, hijos adoptivos de Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford.</p><p>Esta es la historia de cómo Kira y Seto se conocieron; de todos los problemas que pasaron y dolores de cabeza que tuvieron antes de empezar a agradarse; de cómo se pelearon y se enamoraron; en fin, de todo aquello que los llevó un día a estar parados frente al altar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

## Prólogo

 

La boda de Seto Kaiba tomó por sorpresa a casi todo el mundo, y fue por lo mismo una noticia que se esparció por el globo a gran velocidad, pues no era algo que nadie se esperaba que sucediera. A esta noticia se le sumaba el hecho de que tanto Ilusiones Industriales como la Corporación Kaiba terminaría por unirse de una forma u otra…

    Por supuesto, la ceremonia trató de mantenerse en secreto; fue un evento bastante pequeño con unos pocos familiares llorosos y muchos amigos confundidos y que aún no comprendían lo que había sucedido, es decir, ¿en qué momento, Seto Kaiba había decidido sentar cabeza?

    Muchas de sus fans lloraron desesperadas el día que se anunció que la boda ya había tenido lugar; las conjeturas comenzaron, las teorías iban desde un matrimonio arreglado hasta un embarazo no planeado, todos se equivocaban, lo que realmente había sucedido era una cosa más sencilla y más difícil de asociar a la famosa actitud de Kaiba: amor verdadero.

    Sus amigos más cercanos─ pues es la forma más fácil de explicar su relación con Kaiba─, aunque asombrados, podían comprender que aquella pareja estaba destinada a unirse, y podían ver el absoluto amor con el que los ojos de Seto Kaiba brillaban al ver a su prometida. Mokuba, sabía que toda la conmoción que la noticia había causado era porque el público no conocía realmente a su hermano, su hermano el despistado que no pudo reconocer a su verdadero amor hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde… Como fuere, Mokuba se sentía muy feliz por ambos, ya que los adoraba y ellos a él.

    Pero, ¿quién era la ahora esposa de Seto Kaiba?

    Kira Crawford, la menor de los tres hermanos Crawford, hijos adoptivos de Maximillion Pegasus J. Crawford.

    Esta es la historia de cómo Kira y Seto se conocieron; de todos los problemas que pasaron y dolores de cabeza que tuvieron antes de empezar a agradarse; de cómo se pelearon y se enamoraron; en fin, de todo aquello que los llevó un día a estar parados frente al altar.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La primera reunión.

## Capítulo 1

 

Seto Kaiba tenía más intereses que los juegos de cartas y su compañía, un ejemplo de ello era la revista que se encontraba en ese momento sobre su escritorio, la revista _Ciencia y tecnología_ presentaba en su último número interesantes descubrimientos en el campo de la nanotecnología aplicada a las ciencias a la salud; un controversial artículo sobre la bioética; las convocatorias de tres proyectos de investigación diferentes; una entrevista con un doctor de la Universidad de Chicago sobre las teorías de Einstein en el siglo XXI… Sin embargo, el ejemplar que se encontraba en el escritorio de Seto Kaiba se encontraba abierto en una página en específico: un pequeño artículo  titulado **_Nada nuevo bajo el Sol_** , y se leía lo siguiente:

> Cuando hace unos años la Corporación Kaiba creo un sistema holográfico para el Duelo de Monstruos™, el mundo vio por primera vez como los dibujos de las cartas cobraban vida. Estos hologramas que en principio añadieron más emoción al juego, llevaron a que iniciara una nueva era en la que los monstruos jugarían un papel importante dentro de nuestra sociedad. En sólo cinco años nos hemos acostumbrado del todo a ver enormes y poderosas criaturas en las calles, esto también en parte se debe a la creación de los nuevos sistemas portátiles llamados ‘Discos de Duelos’.
> 
>     Esta naturalización de los monstruos, nos ha llevado sin embargo a situaciones realmente peligrosas y casi catastróficas, recordemos, por ejemplo, cuando hace dos años los monstruos de las cartas se manifestaron en el mundo físico destruyendo parcialmente distintos lugares alrededor del mundo; esto que para todos resultó en un nuevo terror nos llevó a cuestionarnos si los monstruos de las cartas era sólo el resultado de los incalculables poderes de la imaginación humana, o si se trataba de la manifestación de criaturas en un plano dimensional diferente.
> 
>     Este nuevo terror en realidad poco tiene de nuevo, ya el doctor Arthur Hawkins en su clásica obra _Magia y juegos en el Mundo Antiguo_ (1963), especulaba la posibilidad de que civilizaciones como la egipcia hubieran tenido entre sus diversiones un juego de magia en el que se convocaran monstruos como los de las cartas de hoy día. Las teorías del doctor Hawkins llevaron a un amplio debate de la posibilidad de que esto sucediera, y que de haberlo hecho, tendría que haber sido en algún punto del Imperio Nuevo (1550—1070 a.e.a) o del Tercer Periodo Intermedio (1070-656 a.e.a), ya que sólo en las excavaciones de estos periodos se habían encontrado remanentes de este “juego”. Autores como Mircea Eliade (1972) propusieron que podía tratarse de un ritual y no necesariamente de un juego, quizá la ritualización de una guerra para impedir que el imperio fuera arrastrado a un nuevo periodo de caos.
> 
>     Como fuere, en unas décadas el debate quedó olvidado por los círculos académicos, y por ello vimos sorprendidos cómo monstruos gigantes andaban libres por las ciudades.
> 
>     Ilusiones Industriales, por esta misma razón se encuentra en estos momentos buscando formar un equipo de investigación para poder comprender y dar sentido a los eventos que se han suscitado en torno al Duelo de Monstruos. Este equipo estará conformado por representantes de diversas disciplinas, como filosofía, historia, antropología, arqueología, sociología, física, matemáticas, y ciencias afines...
> 
>     Kira Crawford (Directora del Departamento de Investigaciones de Ilusiones Industriales)

    Seto Kaiba pasó una mano por su anguloso rostro preguntándose qué clase de persona sería la tal Kira Crawford, aunque conociendo a su familia podía esperar lo peor. Se imaginaba a una mujer ruidosa y molesta. Probablemente trataría de apoderarse de su corporación como habían hecho los otros tres en algún momento, Seto estaba listo para ése escenario, el colmo sería que no lo hiciera; Seto Kaiba tenía una reunión con la susodicha mujer para discutir la posibilidad de que la Corporación Kaiba se uniera en el proyecto de investigación que Ilusiones Industriales estaba iniciando, pues a pesar de que ambas compañías tuvieran una serie de acuerdos con respecto al Duelo de Monstruos, estos tenían más bien que ver con el derecho de exclusividad de crear los hologramas y sistemas usados en los distintos torneos, y de la accesibilidad a datos que se les estaba permitido a ambas partes.

   Claro está que el nuevo departamento de investigación necesitaba poder encontrar una respuesta que no fuera “ ** _Magia_** " pues de declarar esto, no cabía duda que se convertirían en el hazme reír de la prensa y del público internacional.

    Seto ya sabía que iba a aceptar unirse a la investigación, era una de esas cosas importantes para la imagen pública de la Corporación Kaiba; sin embargo, no iba a negar que le parecía todo muy sospechoso, ¿por qué Pegasus habría puesto a su hija menor a cargo de la investigación? Si el texto indicaba algo, la mujer era en realidad inteligente, pero bien podría tratarse de una compleja estratagema para apoderarse de la Corporación Kaiba.

    La tensión de no entender lo que pasaba hacía que la cabeza comenzara a dolerle… Realmente esperaba que todo esto terminara lo antes posible.

 

 

La decisión de poner a Kira al frente del equipo de investigación no había sido particularmente sencilla, por lo menos no para ella. Contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiera creer le tomó una larga plática, llena de datos y explicaciones, convencer a su padre de que era la más adecuada para ése trabajo, y más si parte de ello era lidiar en un nivel diario con la Corporación Kaiba.

    ─ En cualquier caso, permítanme recordarles que yo me he dedicado a la investigación de las posibilidades teóricas de la existencia de otros planos dimensionales y su potencial interacción con el nuestro─ argumentó la joven mujer un tanto harta de esta conversación─ tengo los títulos y la capacidad para hacerlo.

    Su mirada desafiante buscó alguna duda en sus hermanos o en su padre y por supuesto, la encontró. Lanzó un largo suspiro.

    ─Sé que mis hermanos están tan capacitados como yo, y quizá más a dirigir un nuevo departamento dentro de la compañía─ reconoció─ sin embargo, creo que esta vez soy la más indicada para el puesto, no sólo tengo las acreditaciones, sino que también tengo algo que ninguno de ustedes tres tiene─ tomó aire tranquila lista para lanzar un golpe bajo─, yo no tengo malas experiencias pasadas con ninguno de los dos Kaiba.

    Hubo un silencio muy tenso, y finalmente, Pegasus lanzó un suspiro, en ése momento Kira supo que había ganado.

 

 

Kira no sentía nervios ni nada parecido cuando su chofer se detuvo frente a la Torre Kaiba, caminó segura a la entrada donde su nombre ya estaba registrado por los guardias de seguridad. Se sintió algo nerviosa en el elevador que subía hasta el piso 50 del edificio, pero eso era más bien por culpa del vértigo que tenía y su fobia a las alturas. Los nervios volvieron a desaparecer mientras avanzaba por el vestíbulo y la secretaria anunciaba su llegada por un interfono.

    No sintió nervios al abrir la puerta y entrar en la oficina de Seto Kaiba que, en realidad, era muy parecida a las oficinas de tantos otros empresarios y socios comerciales de Ilusiones Industriales.

    Estrechó la mano de Seto Kaiba quien había tenido el detalle de levantarse al verla entrar, y se sentó en el cómodo asiento que Kaiba le indicó frente a su escritorio.

    ─ Veo que leyó mi pequeño artículo─ comentó señalando la revista que ahora estaba cerrada junto a la computadora.

    Seto Kaiba asintió.

    ─ En ése caso todo esto es más sencillo, como sabrá, Ilusiones Industriales no tiene toda la tecnología necesaria para poder realizar esta investigación, podríamos adquirirla, sin embargo, sería más sencillo aprovechar la que ya existe en manos de uno de nuestros aliados clave que es la Compañía Kaiba, nuestros abogados ya han mandado una primera versión del contrato a los suyos para poder discutir las cláusulas que deseen. Ya que yo voy a estar a cargo del proyecto quería venir personalmente a verlo…─ entonces el discurso de Kira iba muy bien, la voz no le temblaba y su lenguaje corporal mostraba gran seguridad.

    Seto Kaiba la interrumpió.

    ─ Mira, al grano, ¿qué es lo que tiene tramado tu compañía ahora? ¿Acaso quieren volver a quitarme mi compañía?─ su tono era seco, y duro.

    Asombrada Kira lo miró con cuidado, y pensó muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

    ─ Las relaciones entre usted, mis hermanos, y mi padre, está lejos de ser ideales, lo sé, pero este proyecto no es de ellos, es mío, y le prometo que no tengo ninguna intención oscura con respecto a su compañía.─ su voz seguía tranquila, sin demostrar ninguna afectación por la actitud hostil de Kaiba.

    Este la estudió con la mirada.

    ─ Eso ya lo veremos. Mis abogados contactarán a los tuyos cuando todo esté listo─ contestó en el mismo tono despectivo.

    Kira asintió; la junta terminó poco después, siendo quizá la junta más tensa y breve que cualquiera de los dos hubieran tenido jamás.

    Así fue como se conocieron por primera vez. Años más tarde, Kira admitiría lo mucho que la molestó la forma de ser de Seto, tan hostil y seco; por su parte, Seto se defendería diciendo que entonces no sabía que no tenía malas intenciones. Los dos se reirían de la forma en que cada uno contaba aquel primer encuentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, por fin se conocieron, ahora ya todo puede iniciar, voy a aprovechar las notas para hacer un pequeño glosario de las cosas que vayan saliendo.
> 
> Mircea Eliade: (Bucarest, Rumania, 9 de marzo 1907 - Chicago, Estados Unidos, 22 de abril 1986) fue un filósofo, historiador de las religiones y novelista rumano. Hablaba y escribía con corrección rumano, francés, alemán, italiano e inglés, y podía también leer hebreo, persa y sánscrito. La mayor parte de su obra la escribió en rumano, francés e inglés. Formó parte del Círculo Eranos. [Tomado de es.wikipedia.org]
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, soy L_Dartz (Lady Dartz), la autora de éste fic. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño prólogo, y tengo que decirles, ¡es bueno volver a escribir fanfics! Si alguno de ustedes frecuentaba los forosdz por allá del año 2005, quizá sepa que en un punto escribí un largo fanfic ahí titulado "The songs of our hearts", ese fanfic, he decidido dejarlo, quizá para siempre o quizá no, aún no lo sé, por mientras lleva en hiato ¿qué? Unos dos o tres años...
> 
> Independientemente de ello, quizá debería advertir desde ahora que tengo la tendencia de hacer personajes Marie Sue... Pero meh... En cualquier caso, siéntanse libres de comentar (eso sí, con respeto y así las cosas son mejores).
> 
> En esta sección de notas estaré dejando la música o vídeos que considere deben escucharse a la par que la lectura del fanfic, o quizá haga trivias.., Aún no lo sé.
> 
> Otra cosa: No esperen ver duelos en este fic, pues nunca, en todos los años (cof cof catorce cof cof) que he intentado comprender el duelo de monstruos lo he logrado... 
> 
> Por ahora eso es todo, nos estamos leyendo :D


End file.
